


The First Night of Fall

by WormholesandPegasus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Song: The Last Day of Summer (The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz), Yet another one of my lightning thief aus, wrote this immediately after hearing the soundtrack for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus
Summary: It’s the last day of summer and Percy has to make a choice. It’s just not the one the gods want him to make.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	The First Night of Fall

Moonlight reflects off his eyes.

On the last day of summer, the end of an era.

Percy stands trapped even with the water lapping at his heels. The scorpion’s poison is so close, he is so close to danger and he has never felt more afraid. Not even when he fought Ares.

And yet, he has never felt so free.

Luke fixes his gaze on the kid, “So I’m offering you a deal, kiddo. You can join me, or you can die. Two options.”

It’s a no-brainer. What have the gods ever done for him. Left him to fend for himself for years. The gods ditched him. And once they finally acknowledged him, they send him on a miserable quest to prove himself. They don’t care about his life, no matter what he does. 

The gods’ leadership has taken everything from him. His hope, his innocence—his mother.

The world is a bitter place.

So Percy’s done being a good kid. No more proving he’s good enough for someone. Family is not worth the trouble.

Yet he knows he can trust Luke, he at least admits his faults. And he’s defeated a god once before already. He’s got a chance to forge his one path with Luke.

This era is almost over. Now it’s time for the transition period.

He’s gotta stay ahead, leave his past behind. His bad run’s over. The season’s just begun.

Percy takes Luke’s extended hand and walks into the night. Autumn is just beginning. And it’s more than just the season of fall.

“Where are we going?” He asks.

“Recruiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in thirty minutes. Tried to use some of the lyrics.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [plans to make me remembered.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586463) by [ohyoumeanher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyoumeanher/pseuds/ohyoumeanher)




End file.
